


Escala Byun

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Planet (EXO), Fluff, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: O fenômeno já era tão frequente, que Kyungsoo achou que merecia uma escala particular para medir os abalos sísmicos causados por Byun Baekhyun em seu pobre coração.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	Escala Byun

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic faz parte do projeto "baeksooéotp". Os créditos do plot vão todos para o ~dyozito

Kyungsoo sentia a brisa gelada da noite bagunçar seus cabelos. Deitado no banquinho de madeira, já judiado pelas ações do tempo, que ficava na entrada, observava o céu estrelado que só podia ser devidamente apreciado num local como o que ele estava, afastado da cidade.

A casa de Junmyeon era um dos seus lugares preferidos da _galáxia_ e ele tinha propriedade para falar isso.

Há dez anos atrás, quando fora obrigado a sair de seu planeta natal devido à escassez de água e vir para a Terra, não fazia ideia de como seria difícil viver como um humano normal. Aqui, só conseguia enxergar traços da sociedade em que cresceu na infância nos universos utópicos dos livros e filmes de ficção científica – os quais elogiava pela imaginação dos humanos, mas vez ou outra se coçava para corrigir alguns tópicos.

Não havia vindo sozinho, pelo menos. Uma boa parte da população conseguiu sair do que os humanos chamam de _Exo Planeta_ e viviam espalhados pela Terra. Na noite em que vieram para cá, fez uma promessa infantil com seus amigos, qual foi mantida pela proximidade dos pais. Todo ano, durante um final de semana pelo menos, eles se reuniriam, seja para matar a saudade ou não quebrar o laço da amizade.

As reuniões não eram tão diferentes das tradicionais nos feriados dos humanos. Jongin exibindo um bronzeado impecável e contando histórias das poucas e boas que ele passava morando no Havaí, Jongdae reclamando da faculdade e Chanyeol dos pés na bunda que levava. Só um detalhe fazia esses encontros serem diferentes: _os poderes._

A regra mais importante que foi decretada na chegada na Terra foi a proibição do uso de qualquer habilidade especial que era comum aos habitantes do extinto _Exo Planeta_. Nada de bolas de fogo, relâmpagos, ventanias ou cura milagrosa. Mas na casa de Junmyeon, que optou por viver numa pequena ilha pertencente à Coreia do Sul assim que atingiu a maioridade – se sentir conectado à agua lhe trazia paz, ele dizia – era o único lugar em que esses dons eram liberados.

Aí as coisas ficavam interessantes. Chanyeol pegava, _literalmente_ , fogo de vergonha quando Sehun ficava o provocando com histórias de ex namorados e namoradas, Minseok comprava bebidas quentes na promoção do mercadinho pois bastava apenas um toque para resfriá-las e Yixing cuidava dos animais que Junmyeon criava no quintal – sempre repetindo a Chanyeol que curar corações partidos estava além de sua capacidade.

Kyungsoo era um pouco mais cuidadoso, apesar da atmosfera livre do lugar. Tinha consciência de que por conta de um descuido bobo poderia causar estragos enormes, já que tinha poder sobre a terra. Qualquer emoção mais intensa seria capaz de causar pequenos tremores.

Como todos os outros garotos, a época mais difícil de controlar os poderes fora no ensino médio. Não que os adolescentes de seu planeta não fossem tão diferentes dos humanos, mas ainda sim perdeu a conta de quantas vezes teve de contar até dez para não partir o chão ao meio e enterrar aqueles metidos a valentões de sua classe.

Não podia negar que teve ajuda ao construir esse autocontrole, e essa veio em sua maioria de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo conheceu o Byun depois de uns anos já na terra, o garoto não tinha conseguido se adaptar a Europa, onde sua família se instalou originalmente e veio para a Coreia, virando então um vizinho.

Como se seus poderes pudessem ser projetados em sua personalidade, Baekhyun vivia como se tivesse um holofote direcionado a si. Possuía um brilho natural, uma energia contagiante, ou como Yixing gostava de descrever “ _uma vibe mó alto astral_ ”.

O Byun conseguia agradar gregos e troianos, humanos ou extraterrestres, o que era um absurdo inconcebível na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Tanto que, de cara, torceu o nariz para o rapaz recém chegado, andando com ele por ordem de seus pais, apenas. Porém Baekhyun tinha uma estranha mania de querer se tornar próximo de todos, detestava aquele clima chato de ser o novato e sem querer atrapalhar todo o clima do local. Sendo assim, enchia a curta paciência do Do, que por sua vez se surpreendia por não conseguir se livrar do loirinho serelepe nem com os seus famosos olhares que afastavam muita gente chata por aí.

Demorou quase um ano para Kyungsoo aceitar oficialmente Baekhyun como seu fiel escudeiro durante a batalha que é a adolescência, e ele jamais admitiria em voz alta mas foi a melhor escolha que ele já havia feito na vida até hoje – a segunda foi se vestir de menino do filme “ ** _O Grito_** ” e assustar seu primo Sehun ao ponto de ele fazer xixi nas calças.

Na primeira vez que levou Baekhyun para a reunião que tinha com seus amigos, Kyungsoo pôde ver os poderes dele em ação. Sabia que o Byun tinha controle sobre a luz por ele ter comentando vez ou outra, mas ver o amigo ali, com o brilho das pequenas bolas de luz que criava refletindo em seus olhos, estes que transbordavam animação, era uma coisa totalmente diferente. Ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, era como assistir vídeos de filhotinhos se divertindo, não conseguia parar de olhar e ficar encantado.

Isso, é claro, até que Baekhyun teve a infeliz iniciativa de propor desafios entre os garotos. Jogar beisebol durante a chuva era o que ele queria para se sentir o próprio Edward, _twihard_ do jeito que era, mas no fim acabaram jogando futebol.

Jogar contra um time em que o goleiro conseguia se _teletransportar_ era um absurdo, mas o cúmulo era esse time também ter alguém que conseguia parar o tempo – não podiam nem se separar, Zitao, Jongin e Sehun eram praticamente grudados. Acontece que Kyungsoo era competitivo num nível assustador, e pro azar de todos ficou no time perdedor, que além de não ser constituído de alguém que não pisasse literalmente na bola – cof Junmyeon cof –, perdeu um jogador no segundo tempo – Minseok por “acidente” congelou o chão e Yifan não era do tipo que sabia patinar no gelo, cartão vermelho.

Desde aquele ano, essa picuinha entre os respectivos capitães dos times virou tradição. Igual as piadas envolvendo as sobremesas que Junmyeon repetia toda vez.

Ah, como Kyungsoo odiava as faíscas que Baekhyun soltava sem querer toda vez que ganhava algo.

Aquele cosplay de _lâmpada de led_ barata.

Sua dor de cotovelo ultrapassava seu controle e atingia o chão, e se não fosse por Junmyeon controlar as ondas, tinha criado milhões de tsunamis e afundado de vez a simpática Jeju.

O mais engraçado era que esse espírito competitivo desaparecia assim que botava os pés em casa, voltando à rotina de viver grudado no loirinho.

Pelo menos era assim uns anos atrás, antes deles se formarem na escola e Kyungsoo ter de se mudar pro Japão para estudar.

A distância os forçou a virarem amigos virtuais, se encontrando só quando o Byun juntava uma graninha do salário que ganhava num estágio.

E sabe quando a vida têm dessas reviravoltas malucas e inconvenientes, né? Pois então, quando umas coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, de primeira os dois se convenceram que estava tudo ok.

Era normal sentir falta de alguém que lhe era tão próximo, certo? E tudo bem sacrificar suas economias que eram destinadas a um PS4 só para dar um abraço apertado daqueles que o perfume fica impregnado em você, né?

Mas não era tão comum assim aquele _ciuminho_ entalado na garganta de Baekhyun quando Kyungsoo postava fotos com os amigos de curso. Muito menos quando ao perceber algum flerte direcionado a si, o primeiro pensamento de Kyungsoo ser “ _O que Baekhyun acharia disso?_ ”

Bastou uma madrugada daquelas que você se sente livre para dizer qualquer coisa que estiver em sua mente para Baekhyun jogar um verde e Kyungsoo responder à altura. Ele estava um tanto quanto irritado. Onde já se viu, coração?! Inventar de bater mais forte logo agora que tinham quilômetros de distância os separando?! Era rir para não chorar, ou usar a sugestão do Byun: _xingar muito na internet._

A _madrugada das verdades_ , como eles a batizaram, tinha acontecido um mês atrás, e desde então decidiram discutir sobre o assunto apenas pessoalmente. Kyungsoo era um homem de ação e infelizmente a tecnologia humana ainda não lhe permitia fazer o que queria pelo celular. A oportunidade mais próxima que tinham de se ver era o fim de semana na casa de Junmyeon, o que adicionava mais dificuldade para tal conversa, já que o lugar ficava agitado com a presença de todo mundo.

E depois de um dia cheio – porém divertido – com os garotos, observar o céu, tendo como trilha sonora apenas o som das ondas batendo nas rochas, parecia a definição de plenitude.

— O céu 'tá bonito, né? – a voz de Baekhyun soou num tom suave, ele apoiava o corpo na porta da casa.

— Uhum. – Kyungsoo concordou, desviando o olhar para o amigo na porta.

— Mas você sabe o que também é bonito? – indagou, o olhar ainda vagava para as estrelas.

— O quê?

— Isso. – saiu da entrada da casa, indo até a beira do pequeno morro em que a residência ficava. Pôs-se na ponta dos pés e atirou uma esfera de luz no chão, que de alguma forma quicou e foi enfim para o céu, criando um clarão tão forte que se assimilou a um relâmpago.

— Eu acho que acabei de ficar cego. – Kyungsoo resmungou, esfregando os olhos.

Baekhyun deu de ombros e saltitou de volta para a casa, dessa vez se sentando no braço do banco em que Kyungsoo estava deitado.

— Você nunca deixa de ser chato, credo. – cruzou os braços. — Só é ranzinza assim porque não tem um poder tão legal quanto o meu. – provocou.

— Como é que é? – o Do se levantou repentinamente, ignorando a visão ainda afetada com pontinhos claros de luz. — Você só é útil quando falta luz em casa, me poupe.

— E você faz o que mesmo? – descruzou os braços e pulou do banco para ficar em frente ao Do. — Agarra na minha mão com medo do escuro!

— Isso aconteceu têm seis anos! – justificou. — E eu também tenho meus truques. – sentou-se com a postura ereta, olhando nos olhos do Byun ao concentrar-se e fazer o solo tremer por milésimos de segundos, o suficiente para agitar ainda mais o mar e desequilibrar a pose de Baekhyun, que foi obrigado a segurar sua mão para não cair.

— Tira esse sorriso ridículo da cara. – Baekhyun resmungou. — Exibido.

— Só estou revidando, _tinkerbell_. – Kyungsoo soltou um risinho, ainda segurando a mão do Byun.

— Eu poderia te deixar realmente cego, 'cê sabe, né? – apesar de ser uma ameaça, o tom transparecia aquela provocação infantil típica dos dois. Desvencilhou a mão da de Kyungsoo, o puxando para sentar na beira do morro.

Os dois voltaram a observar o céu. A lua agora dava seu ar da graça, ainda que escondida por umas nuvens chatas.

— Mal posso esperar pelo próximo eclipse. Que seja visível daqui, de preferência. – o Byun comentou. — Gosto da sensação que ele passa, é como se eu estivesse carregado.

— Não gosto tanto. – suspirou. — Fica mais difícil para eu conseguir controlar tudo.

— Ah, é mesmo. Não tinha pensado por esse lado. – encarou as ondas batendo furiosas contra as pedras. — Mas é tão legal! Olha. – estalou os dedos, liberando uma espécie de faíscas e então abriu a mão, formando mais uma esfera de luz e a jogando na direção da praia; sabia que Zitao tinha descido para lá com Sehun. Toda hora era hora de dar um sustinho nos dois.

Kyungsoo riu ao sentir a ventania se intensificar. Sehun irritado era muito engraçado.

— Nós somos dois covardes. – ditou. — Estamos criando assunto para desviar do que era a real conversa.

— Fale por você, eu gosto de usar meus poderes. – Baekhyun riu. — Ok, eu desisto. É que eu tô nervoso com isso tudo. – virou-se para encarar o moreno.

— Não estou muito calmo também. – se sentia patético, malditos sentimentos. — A Terra estragou a gente. Não lembro de sermos tão sentimentais assim no nosso planeta.

— A humanidade têm seus poderes, afinal. – deu de ombros. — Que não ajudam em muita coisa, pelo visto.

— O que vamos fazer? – o Byun questionou, o tom de voz firme pela primeira vez na noite.

Kyungsoo o encarou de volta. Suas mãos tremiam e nem era por conta da temperatura da noite. Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Baekhyun, que não esboçou reação alguma a não ser fechar os olhos e apreciar o toque.

Era um sinal verde.

O Do se aproximou aos pouquinhos, o primeiro toque de seus lábios nos de Baek fora suave, seguido de um selinho demorado.

E então uma troca de olhares, constrangidos, não podiam ler mentes mas sabiam que a única coisa que rondava a cabeça um do outro era um “ _Meu Deus, estamos mesmo nos beijando_ ” acompanhado de um “ _Por que perdemos tanto tempo?!_ ”.

Mais seguro do que fazer, agora o Byun se aproximou mais, capturando o lábio inferior cheinho de Kyungsoo entre os seus, dando início ao primeiro beijo dos dois. Suas duas mãos seguravam o rosto do moreno, ao que as mãos dele haviam se posicionado automaticamente em sua cintura.

Teriam continuado, se Kyungsoo não estivesse tão absorto no que fazia ao ponto de provocar outro tremor, dessa vez chamando a atenção da casa e em especial de um Jongin de pijamas, se materializando ao seu lado para pedir que ele “ _pegasse leve_ ”.

— Você definitivamente tem que controlar isso tudo aí. – Baekhyun riu assim que Jongin foi embora com a cara assustada por ter visto o que não deveria.

— Acho que já posso falar coisas bregas, certo? – indagou e Baek assentiu. — Esse foi um tremor 3.0 na escala Byun Baekhyun no meu coração. – declarou, com a pior falsa pose de seriedade de todas.

— Você nem me pediu em nada, mas eu já quero terminar. – Baekhyun respondeu aos risos, dando um tapa em seu ombro.

— Volta comigo para casa. – pediu. — Eu te arranjo um emprego na companhia de energia elétrica.

— Parece um bom plano.

— Claro! Eu economizo com energia elétrica e ainda fico perto de você. – deu um selinho no loiro. — Me formo no fim do ano mesmo, aí a gente volta para cá.

— Me convenceu. – abraçou Kyungsoo. — Vou com você. – e ganhou mais beijinhos incontáveis pelo rosto.

Ficaram juntinhos ali até altas horas da madrugada, que a partir daquele dia foi batizada como “ _A madrugada dos acertos_ ”, pois o plano deu certo e agora a única competição na qual estavam envolvidos era contra Junmyeon e Jongdae:

_Como casal mais fofo da galáxia._


End file.
